


Restart My Heart

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Now Virgil has taken power, Roman and Virgil have a new set of problems to handle. Problems that threaten to crumble and tear their relationship apart. (Sequel to Long Live)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to upload this! I couldn’t resist writing a sequel after the overwhelming reception i got for Long Live. I don’t have an upload schedule right now so updates may be sporadic but i’ll try to upload as close to once a week i can get! I’m also using the tag list for Long Live for this so if you want to be removed just let me know! Thank you to @cutie5780 and @soulydyingalone for running over ideas with me!

The sun glinted and shone brightly in the clearing, reflecting off the leaves that clung to the trees and the grass that covered the forest floor. The trees that surrounded the clearing darkened the area nearby, making the clearing look like it was a halo in a sea of darkness. The trees grew up to the castle walls in some places, as thought it was blocking it in as the forest curled around the building and it’s gardens before growing outwards and taking up acres of land.  

Roman watched the leaves and branches sway softly in the light breeze that signified summer was quickly approaching. From where he was sitting inside, the trees couldn’t be heard but he could just imagine the slight rustling sound they made as the wind whipped around them. It was such a lovely day, what he wouldn’t give to be outside, strolling through the gardens with his fingers intertwined with Virgil’s. But he had work to do. He’d have to wait till their date later.

“What do you think, Roman?” Patton asked, his upbeat tone pulling Roman out of his daydream.  

“Yes, it’s just magnificent, Patton!” he exclaimed, jumping back into his explosive persona. Hopefully he hadn’t realised his attention had been elsewhere.  

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Patton asked, his voice taking on a serious tone. He shifted in his chair, turning to face Roman.

Roman sighed, letting gaze drop down to where he was toying with one of the sleeves on his shirt. He knew he could tell Patton anything. He didn’t have to keep up the explosive persona. If he felt to sad, he could be sad. Patton was one of the few people (besides Virgil) who he knew wouldn’t judge. Over the two years the others had been there, he and Patton had grown close. Their upbeat personalities had helped them to form a brotherly bond, one that was hard to break. “It’s Virgil. He’s been so busy lately. I know that comes hand in hand with his position but sometimes I wish we could run away for a while, just the two of us, like we used to. I wish I could help him.”

“You are helping him,” Patton replied, making Roman’s head snap up in confusion. “Planning your wedding is such a big help to him, Roman. It keeps him going through the long days, knowing the payoff of it all will be getting to marry you.”

“How do you know all of this?” Roman asked, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

“Logan told me. He says Virgil talks about it a lot, and Logan doesn’t have a reason to lie, does he?”  

“I guess not,” Roman mumbled.

“Besides, you have your date tonight right? Isn’t Virgil planning something?”

“Yeah, and whatever he has in mind will be perfect,” Roman smiled, a lovesick grin that Patton had come to learn appeared whenever Roman though about spending time with Virgil.

“Now, which one, silly?” Patton giggled, changing the subject as he directed Roman’s attention to the designs of the wedding invitations that were scattered across the table.  

His gaze turned to the table, that was covered with wedding invitations, possible venues, decorations, colour schemes, suits and some extravagant services even Roman hadn’t thought of.

Roman’s eyes scanned over the example invitations, eye-catching reds and brilliant golds almost jumped off the pages, smoothly mixing with the elegant black font would announce the marriage of Roman and Virgil on the front. His eyes jumped between the many options. His choice would be scrutinised by the press and tabloids hundreds of times. He needed to get this right.

His eyes fell on a design on the far left corner of the table. Leaning over, he picked up the card and studied it. Rose gold glitter adorned the top, fading out into pure white at the bottom. Grey, elegant script took up most of the page.  

It wasn’t what anyone would expect for the couple…but it seemed perfect nonetheless. Roman held the card out, which Patton eagerly took and examined. As his gaze drifted over the card, his face lit up with a bright smile.  

“Oh, this is perfect! I’m sure Virgil will love it!” Patton exclaimed.  

“Yes, I’m sure he will,” Roman smile, glancing down at the card that Patton still held.  

“And…” Patton’s voice was considerably quieter, “how are you getting on with the surprise?”  

Roman’s gaze snapped back up to make eye contact with Patton. His eyes suddenly held an excited glint, making the chocolate brown of them almost shine. “It’s going well. He’s going to be so excited with the-“

-the door to the library swung open, revealing the two figures that stood in the doorway. Virgil was the first to stride into the room, before slumping down in a chair and frustratedly rubbing his forehead. Logan followed, taking more calculated strides to his own seat next to Patton, who leaned over and kissed Logan’s cheek at the first chance he got.  

“Bad day, love?” Roman asked, turning his attention away from the table and to Virgil.  

“That’s an understatement,” Virgil replied, his voice quiet from the sheer amount of energy the negotiations took out of him.  

“Yes, today was unfavourable. The negotiations are moving along but it could be quicker. We have also had to concede on a few of our trade requirements,” Logan explained  

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Logan,” Virgil sighed, seemingly fighting to remove the tie that Roman had tied for him that morning. Roman leaned over, smoothly loosening the tie and planting a kiss on the other’s cheek. Virgil glanced over, seemingly agitated at the smoothness of Roman’s actions. Yet, his fiancé could see the glint of mirth his eyes held.

“Patton, are you ready for our outing tonight?” Logan’s voice shook Roman and Virgil out of their daydream.  

Patton hummed in confirmation before standing and hurrying to the door, with Logan in tow. “See you two tomorrow!” He exclaimed, glancing back at Roman and Virgil before slipping into the hallway and out of sight.  

“Yes, good evening. Virgil, I’ll see you tomorrow for the next round of negotiations,” Logan spoke, holding the door open as he bid the other two goodbye.  

“You go it, Lo,” Virgil replied, giving Logan a mock salute. Logan smiled at the display before nodding and letting the door close behind him.  

“So,” Roman started as he turned to face Virgil, an excited glint in his eyes, “what do you have planned for our date tonight?”

Virgil’s eyes widened before his head fell back against the armchair with a groan. “Oh, Roman, I’m sorry. Was that tonight?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’ve been so busy. It completely slipped my mind. Do you mind if we reschedule? There’s some paperwork that needs to be read and I really shouldn’t put it off. You know how these things are.”

“It’s okay. I understand. We can reschedule,” Roman smiled, yet his stomach felt like he had swallowed a bag of rocks.  

“You’re an angel, Roman. I’ve got to go get started but I’ll see you later, okay?” Virgil replied, leaning over and planting a quick kiss on Roman’s lips. He stood, hurrying to the door and slipping out into the corridor.  

Roman kept smiling until Virgil’s footsteps faded into silence. Only then did he let the smile fade and his head drop into his hands. He let the silence of the room flow over him, as if it was trying to to fill the empty hole that had been left by his and Virgil conversation.  

He sighed, this wasn’t how he expected the night to go at all.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how long i took to write this! This is what happens when i don’t make a schedule. Also, college has been extremely stressful so i haven’t had much time to write. But, i hope the logicality fluff in this chapter makes up for it!

Their fingers were intertwined as they walked through the streets. Other couples strolled past them but took no notice, too enraptured with their own lives. The blue sky was slowly becoming overrun with pinks and oranges, a sign of the oncoming sunset. The streetlights had already turned on, the soft glow they emitted reflecting off the still water that made up the canal that separated where they stood from the opposite side of the street. Boats were dotted along the edge, lightly bumping against the concrete wall they were ties to by rope. The last few tourist boats of the day occasionally sailed by, plunging the water into a frenzied noise of splashes before settling again.

Logan strolled along the street, his palm pressing comfortingly against Patton’s. He had to admit, he could see how Patton found this relaxing. He would never have suggested something like this, but his boyfriend had seemed so excited at the prospect of Logan joining him on one of his walks that he couldn’t refuse when asked. So, they’d made it a date.

“How did the deal go?” Patton’s voice made Logan’s head turn.

“It is adequate I would say. Things are progressing, but we’ve had to concede to many of their requests to get there. Thomas’ advisors put up a good fight.”

“You and Virgil can beat them. I’m sure of it!” Patton exclaimed.

Logan sighed, letting a fond smile slip onto his face at the other’s words. “It’s not a fight, Patton. It’s a negotiation, both parties get advantages from it.”

“I know what it is, Logan. Just beating them sounds more fun, it sounds definitive.”

Logan’s eyes widened at Patton’s choice of words. ‘ _I really underestimate him.’_ “That doesn’t take precedence right now. These talks are constantly draining Virgil. I’m afraid it will soon start affecting their relationship.”

“I guess you might be right. Roman told me how he misses Virgil, how they never spend time with each other anymore. I don’t want them to break up, Logan!”

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions. Am I correct in thinking they have a date tonight?”

“Yeah…they do.”

“Then your problem is solved. They’ll talk, work everything out tonight, and be back to being nauseously romantic by tomorrow morning.”

“I really hope you’re right…”

They strolled along in silence for a few more minutes, revelling in the calming environment and each other’s company. Yet, Logan could see that Patton was still unsettled, he could practically see the cogs turning in the other’s head as the situation whirled through his mind.

“So…” Logan began, breaking the silence, “tell me, how are the wedding preparations going. You and Roman seemed very enthusiastic about them earlier.”

“They’re going well. Very well. We’re going to look at venues tomorrow. There’s this little manor house down by the coast that seems just perfect! I’m sure it’s the one. Though, Roman did seem…a little distracted today. I think he was reminiscing on when Virgil proposed.”

“Ah, when they disappeared to the chalet for a week. Very sweet but extremely inconvenient, the workload was atrocious when he returned.”

“It was romantic, Lo!” Patton exclaimed.

“Yes, but that doesn’t make my other points invalid.”

“Of course, love.”

“To get back to the earlier topic, how is the…project going?”

There was a beat of silence before Patton replied. “It’s going well. I really think Virgil is going to love it. Roman’s just adding the finishing touches to it, he worked so hard on it. I’m so proud of him!”

“I trust your judgement. If you say that it is to Virgil’s tastes then I am inclined to believe you, even if your opinion may be clouded by emotions.”

“And you?”

“And me, what?” Logan asked, confusion replacing his earlier calm demeanour.

“Are you ready? For the wedding, I mean,” Patton replied.

“I believe I am…” Logan replied, looking away. If Patton only knew what he had in store. In a desperate attempt to keep Patton oblivious, he quickly changed the subject. “We should organise another group move night soon. I know how much you and Roman enjoy watching those cartoons.”

“They’re not cartoons, they’re Disney movies. How can you not like Disney movies?!”

“Regardless of my personal preference, the last one was a complete success. And I may not mind watching them if I have your company,” Logan replied, lowering his voice to a whisper and avoiding eye contact.

“Awww, Lo! You can be so sweet. You know what the perfect end to this amazing date would be?”

Logan shook his head.

“Going back to our room, ordering pizza, and maybe watching that new documentary you’ve been talking about.”

Logan could help the grin that made its way onto his face. “Yes, I think that would be sufficient,” he quipped.

As the sunset sky gave way to a vast sky filled with twinkling stars, Logan and Patton made their way back to the castle. The streets were still busy, filled with groups of partygoers and tourists. The chaotic chatter of many intermingling conversations drifted out of each busy restaurant that they passed before fading away into silence again. Cars sped past them, the momentum slightly ruffling their hair before shooting off into the night again, a brief interaction that neither pedestrian or driver would remember.

As they neared the palace, the crowds dispersed, drawn to the clubs and bars that dotted the nearby streets. Logan thought the palace looked different after sunset, more foreboding. Lights shone from many rooms but didn’t reach the iron gates that surrounded the building, making them seem taller and stronger when they were shrouded in darkness.

They reached the side gate, punched in the passcode and hurried inside. Other staff still milled about the building, giving the effect of a busy morning than a time when everyone should either be leaving the palace or at least finishing work. Logan nodded politely at each person he passed, as an advisor to Virgil, he had an image to uphold.

After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Patton turned the handle to their room and they slipped inside. Logan breathed a sigh of relief, letting himself drop down onto the couch that sat in front of the bed, Patton doing the same seconds later.

As he reached forward and grabbed the remote, he felt Patton shift and turn. Seconds later, a soft blanket covered him as Patton leaned against his side. He wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend as the opening credits of the documentary sounded through the room that had been otherwise silent.

Logan didn’t remember much after that, they had both fallen asleep within the first half-hour of the show. But Logan couldn’t have asked for a better end to the night than falling asleep with his boyfriend at his side.

He reminisced the next day, hurriedly dressing as his alarm sent him almost falling off the couch. They never did order that pizza…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, I WROTE THIS IN AN EVENING I HOPE IT DOESN’T SUCK. If anyone was hoping for a nice fluffy chapter after the latest video, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry…anyway, enjoy!

The sharp shriek of the alarm clock jerked Roman awake. He bolted upright, madly scrabbling at the bedside table to bring the incessant noise to a blissful stop. Then suddenly, there was blissful silence again.

He sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair before looking around the bedroom. The sun was shining through the drapes that framed the windows, bathing the room in warm sunlight. Different items of clothing had been thrown haphazardly over furniture or on the floor, a sight that made a deep blush colour Roman’s cheeks as the memory of how the night before had ended came rushing back to him. His heart sank as he looked over at the other side of the shared bed, it was empty, as Roman had suspected it would be. The only sign that Virgil had been there at all was the way the thick comforter had been disturbed, pulled back from the place it usually settled before draping over the edge of the bed. Roman wasn’t surprised, waking up to that sight had become a regular occurrence lately.

He pulled back the red comforter and threw his legs over the side of the bed. The cold air quickly chilled him, making him want to do nothing but crawl back into bed and cancel the day’s plans.

_‘Is it too late to cancel?’_

But that wasn’t an option. Patton and Angeline would be waiting for him, he needed to get moving to go see one of the venues Patton had picked out. Standing, he stretched and shook away the final wisps of sleep before beginning his morning routine.

\-----

A gentle breeze flew through the air, counteracting the humidity that warned of the rapidly approaching summer. Roman smiled, jogging down the corridor as Patton and Angeline came into view. They stood on the steps, next to a black jeep.

“Roman, good morning!” Patton exclaimed, pulling him into a hug as soon as Roman was within reach.

“Good morning to you too, Pat,” Roman laughed, his heart already feeling lighter, the black cloud that seemed to be hanging over him ever since he had seen Virgil wasn’t there was quickly dissipating.

“Good morning, Ro,” Angeline smiled, giving him a hug that wasn’t as frantic as Patton’s had been.  

“Same to you, Angeline,” Roman replied, returning the hug.

Angeline hopped into the driver’s seat and Roman followed Patton into the backseats. He settled back onto the cool leather seats as the car rolled into motion and moved across the gravel courtyard before exiting through security-manned gates and into the street.

Roman watched as Patton turned to face him, he pulled out a red binder and handed it to Roman, who quickly took it. He started to flick through it, page after page of venues greeted him, ranging from small churches to large manor houses. “Patton…when did you manage to do all this?” Roman asked, amazement twinkling in his eyes.

“This morning.”

“This morning?! There’s like, 70 venues in here!”

“It didn’t take that long, I only had to print the information off.”

“You really are a godsend, Patton.”

“Awww, I know. What would you do without me?” Patton quipped, leaning over and turning the pages back to the first one. “I think you’ll really like this one.”

“But Pat…there’s no pictures.”

“I know, that’s what makes it even better, it’s a surprise!” Patton replied.

Roman smiled and flicked through the pages again, this time taking the pen from Patton and marking the ones that piqued his interest. “So, how long till we get to this mysterious venue, then?” Roman asked, his eyes never leaving the papers he was flicking through.

“It’s about an hour’s drive, you boys better get comfy,” Angelina replied from the front.

Roman sighed as he went back to the papers. Patton leaned over his shoulder, occasionally giving his own opinions and humming quietly. Besides that, the car was silent as they flew past high-rise buildings that quickly turned into grassy fields.

Roman felt the excitement start to bubble in his stomach. Maybe the day would be better than it had initially led him to believe.

\-----

Before Roman knew it, the car turned up a long, gravel driveway and rolled to a halt in an empty parking lot. A large, cream coloured manor house stood in front of them. A stone balcony framed the front doors. Visually, the house was spit into three sections, the centre of the house, a large pillar on the left that also acted as a clock tower, and a similar section to the right that jutted out in a circular shape. A large garden stretched out before it, flowerbeds framed the path on either side until the path split into two where a large fountain stood before reaching the steps that led up to the balcony.

_‘Wow, Patton, you really pulled it out the bag.’_

Roman stared in wonder, and Patton came to stand beside him.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Patton exclaimed, taking Roman’s hand and tugging him along. “Come on, someone’s waiting to show us around. Roman glanced over his shoulder to see Angeline following, trying desperately to stifle her giggles with her hand.

Roman laughed as he let himself be pulled along. As best he could, he took out his phone and snapped a photo before sending a new message and locking his phone again.

**To: V**

**_You sent a photo_ **

**_What do you think? <3_ **

As the three of them reached the top of the steps, a young woman stood there, a folder clutched to her chest. She gave off a welcoming feel and stepped forward to meet them. “Hello! You must be Patton, and the rest of the wedding party,” she smiled, stepping forward and shaking Patton’s hand.

“That’s me! I’m coordinating the wedding between his majesty and his fiancé. This is Roman, who I guess you already know, and Angeline, who I’m sure you know too,” Patton replied, gesturing to Roman.

“It’s great to meet you both! I’m Steph and I’ll be showing you around. We’ve closed the house for your visit so take as long as you like, no one will know you’ve been here. It’s our duty to keep it out of the newspapers.”

Patton and Roman both nodded.

“Now, shall I show you around?” Steph asked, stepping inside and gesturing to the room.

Roman nodded, following Patton inside. They weaved through the corridors as Steph recalled the history of the building. Roman quickly zoned out, taking in the old-time elegance of the decoration of the corridors and open rooms that they passed.

Soon, they stopped and entered a large dining room. A number of high, arched windows with stained glass decoration were dotted along the left side that overlooked the garden terraces, lighting up the ornate features of the room.

“This is the Victoria Hall. It can hold up to 120 people for your ceremony, but we do have larger rooms available for your drinks and reception.” Steph explained, confidently weaving in between tables and into the room.

“I really like the blue and white theme,” Angeline said, turning to Patton as the other took in the white ceiling and the way it contrasted with the royal blue walls. The chandelier that hung from the roof and the trees that were strung with fairy light were a nice addition, giving off a calming glow.

“I know. Do you think Virgil will like it?” Patton asked, turning to Roman.

Roman thought for a minute, letting the silence settle. Would Virgil want to be cooped up inside all day, like he was every day? Could he imagine Virgil saying he was happy with this choice? He always said he hated all the pomp and circumstance of the palace, would he want that on his wedding day too?

“No, I don’t think he would.”

“Okay then, lets move on. I’m sure we’ll find something that perfect for the both of you!” Patton beamed, nodding to Steph, who opened a door at the other end of the room and into another hall.

Roman expected them to be led to another stuffy room that would be the opposite of what he knew Virgil would want. However, he was pleasantly surprised. They walked through a door that was just a few steps down the corridor. It led to another, smaller balcony and an aisle of fold up seats covered by white material and adorned with red bows sitting of the grass in front of a pavilion below. A set of steps in front of the door led down to a white carpet that stretched forward until it reached the three steps up to the pavilion. The three of them followed Steph down the steps and along the aisle. “This is the Beldvere Terrace. It can hold up to one hundred people for a ceremony an up to two hundred for a reception. It, of course, also boasts stunning views,” she explained.

As he stepped up into the pavilion, Roman gasped. It was easily hidden from the balcony but the further you got down the aisle, the easier it was to see. The ground fell away into a grassy bank that merged with a sandy beach below a few meters beyond the pavilion. The ocean stretched beyond that, a stunning sapphire blue that reflected the sun off its seemingly shimmering surface. It was like a picture from a fairly-tale, looking over this view as he promised to spend the rest of his life with Virgil would be a dream come true. Roman thought that Virgil might not be opposed to the ideas either…

“Patton, Angeline,” Roman called, grabbing the attention of the other two. They both rushed over, seemingly both impressed with the venue. “I think this is it,” he smiled, turning and taking in the entire area before coming to a stop in front of the ocean again.

“It is absolutely stunning, Roman,” Angeline replied, looking to Roman and smiling.

“Imagine it! The sun shining down over the sea. I think it’s perfect, Roman,” Patton beamed, twirling round as he spoke.

And Virgil would like it. That he was sure off. Roman had lost count of how many times Virgil had told him about how he never really liked to go outside before they met, apart from late at night when he stargazed. All that has changed when he had met Roman. Now he would lament to his fiancé about how he didn’t have enough time to spend outside. To sit under the large tree they had deemed ‘theirs’ and talk or sit and stargaze. Yeah, Virgil would love to be outside on his wedding day, Roman could practically see his reaction.

“Steph, I think we’ve found our venue,” Roman spoke, turning to face Steph, who was patiently waiting a few feet away.

“That’s great. It looks like we can end the tour here then. We can also change this area into a space for your evening venue if you’d like?”

“That would be perfect. We could have a large marquee and still have this view,” Roman exclaimed, an excited grin taking over his face.

“I’m sure we could make that happen. It was nice to meet you all. Patton I’ll liaise with you on the final details. Feel free to walk around for as long as you like,” Steph replied and waited for the replies before walking away and back inside the house.

“I’m going to head back to the car but you two take as long as you need,” Angeline stated before leaving Patton and Roman alone.

Roman pressed the power button on his phone. _No reply from Virgil._

“Care to join me for a walk?” Roman asked.

“Of course I would!” Patton replied, walking in step with Roman.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the distant crashing of the waves below. Roman was the first to break the silence.

“So…how was the date last night?”

“Oh, it was delightful! We strolled along the water’s edge and it was so romantic. Y’know, Logan says he doesn’t enjoy romantic outings, but I think he loves them secretly,” Patton babbled. “How about yours? You had a date with Virgil last night huh?”

The question bought wave of emotions crashing down over Roman. The tour had taken his mind off it, but he guessed he couldn’t avoid the memory anymore.

Roman sighed and recounted the conversation that had taken place after Patton had left. “It’s just heart breaking, Pat. It feels like he doesn’t care,” Roman said, consciously fighting to hold back tears.

“Oh, that’s not true, Roman. He does care, he’s just very busy,” Patton comforted, slowing to a stop and placing a comforting hand on Roman’s arm.

“Too busy for me? We’re supposed to be getting married soon and I feel like I’m dating a ghost. He appears in the evening and is gone before I wake up!”

“You need to tell him,” Patton insisted, his usual carefree tone turning into something more serious.

“What? No, definitely not.”

“You need to talk to him, Roman! Tell him how you feel. Communication is key. You should do it as soon as you get back, the sooner the better.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll go find him as soon as we return. Thank you, Patton. You always know what advice I need.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Patton smiled. “Now, shall we get back to the car?”

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Roman agreed, following Patton’s lead around the house and back through the front gardens.

Angeline was waiting in the car when they arrived. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Patton affirmed, hopping into the backseat.

Roman just nodded and he did the same.

_‘I need to talk to V. Today.’_

 Patton’s words were twirling around in his mind. It was for the best right? He needed to tell Virgil how he felt. If they went on this way who knows where they would end up…and that was a situation Roman never wanted to think about.

\-----

To Roman, the journey home seemed to last forever and take twice as long as it did to reach the house. Patton tried in vain to engage Roman in a conversation multiple times. Yet, Roman was too wrapped up in his own mind and anxious to return to the castle to hold a conversation. He clacked his fingernails against the screen of his phone, the noise easily drowned out by the radio. He was sure they’d been in the car for over an hour, right? He pressed the power button on his phone, lighting up the lock screen and the picture of himself and Roman lying on the grass. Damn, they’d only been in the car for forty-five minutes? He sighed impatiently and locked his phone screen.

After what felt like another hour, but couldn’t have been more than half an hour, they reached ground that was familiar to Roman and pulled back through the gates that the security guard automatically opened for them.

The car rolled to a stop and Roman hurried out, throwing a knowing glance to Patton, who smiled and told him to go as he filled Angeline in on their situation.

Roman practically ran through the hallways, shocking the staff he flew by. Roman had always been calm and collected, the frantic energy he gave off now was nothing short of shocking.

He skidded to a stop outside the door to Virgil’s meeting. An upside of being Virgil’s personal assistant until a few months ago was he knew Virgil’s schedule like the back of his hand. He stopped for a minute, catching his breath before pushing the door open and bursting into the room.

The occupants of the room turned to him with shocked eyes. They were sitting around a large, square table, papers scattered over the polished surface. Virgil sat at the head of the table at the opposite end of the room. Logan sat to his immediate left, his eyes twinkled with curiosity at the interruption.

“Roman? What are you doing?” Virgil’s voice cut through the silence that fell as he stepped in.

“Virge, we need to talk. I-“ Roman started.

“Can this not wait until later? We are discussing very important business,” one of the advisors cut in, rolling his eyes.

“No it can’t. Virge, I-“

“You will address the king by his proper title in a public situation. This is not your private quarters. Or have you forgotten protocol so quickly? I thought you’d be more professional than that,” another advisor cut him off, standing from their seat as they spat distain filled words at him.

Everyone but Logan and Virgil murmured in agreement. Virgil looked away, staring down at his papers. Logan looked upon the scene with a concerned expression.

“Virge-“ Roman tried again, a desperate tone colouring his voice.

Virgil glanced up at him before looking away again, an obvious blush quickly stretching across his cheeks.

_‘No. This can’t be happening.’_

“Are you…embarrassed of me?”

Virgil still didn’t look up. “Please Roman, just go. We’ll speak later.”

Roman felt his eyes start to fill with tears. Virgil didn’t care. He stumbled back into the corridor and slammed the door shut, the quiet laughter of the advisors fading into silence.

Then the tears stated to fall.

_‘Virgil doesn’t care.’_

He bolted, running through the corridors as he desperately fought to stifle his sobs and stop the tears. At least until he reached the bedroom.

_‘He let them embarrass me.’_

He ran up the stairs and along the corridor. Tears making multiple tracks down his face.

_‘He was embarrassed himself.’_

He reached the room and scrabbled with the handle through his tears before opening it and flinging himself inside. The door shit with a quiet click. Roman let himself slide down the back of the door, giving up on stifling his sobs. He bought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, letting his head fall forward onto them. He had never thought it would end that way. He had never imagines Virgil would treat him like that.

_‘He doesn’t want to marry me anymore.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY I HAVEN’T UPDATED THIS SOONER! Especially with the way i left the last chapter. I’ve been super distracted with other writing projects but i pushed myself to get this done. Thank you to seas-space-and-stardust for editing this for me.

Logan absentmindedly tapped his pen against the desk, these meetings were so terribly dull but an unfortunate necessity. All the men around the table had introduced themselves but Logan hadn’t seen the point of remembering their names and had forgotten them as soon as the name had left their mouth. He wouldn’t need them after all, his job was to give advice to Virgil in this situation, not personally negotiate with the advisors.

Normally, the day would pass by quickly as he let his mind focus on the discussion, listening intently to the voices that echoed around the room and noting down any points of importance. But today…today was different. He felt jittery and on edge, fidgeting for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes as Virgil threw him a knowing look. He couldn’t help it, thoughts of the night before plagued his memories. It had been the perfect moment, so why didn’t he-

A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts. Before anyone had the chance to address it, the door was flung open. Roman stood in the doorway, his expression a mixture of excitement and unbridled happiness.

Logan watched as Virgil’s head snapped up from his papers in confusion. As his eyes landed on Roman, the colour visibly drained from his face. His expression contorting into one of shock. That was…odd, he thought Virgil would have a better reaction at seeing his fiancé for the first time today rather than this.

“Roman? What are you doing?” Virgil’s voice cut through the silence that fell as Roman stepped in.

“Virge, we need to talk. I-“ Roman started. Logan’s head snapped to Roman at the response. His initial expression excitement dropped into one of confusion and disappointment at Virgil’s reaction.

“Can this not wait until later? We are discussing very important business,” one of the advisors cut in, rolling his eyes. Logan could feel his blood start to boil, Roman didn’t deserve this.

“No it can’t. Virge, I-“

“You will address the king by his proper title in a public situation. This is not your private quarters. Or have you forgotten protocol so quickly? I thought you’d be more professional than that,” another advisor cut him off, standing from their seat as they spat disdain filled words at him.

Logan pressed his palms to the table, ready to stand until he felt a tight grip on his arm. He looked over in shock to see Virgil staring at him, silently shaking his head. He wasn’t going to stand up for Roman?!

Everyone but Logan and Virgil murmured in agreement. Virgil removed his arm and looked away, staring down at his papers. Logan looked upon the scene with a concerned expression.

“Virge-“ Roman tried again, a desperate tone colouring his voice.

Virgil glanced up at him before looking away again, an obvious blush quickly stretching across his cheeks. Was he embarrassed?

“Are you…embarrassed of me?”

Well, it looked like Logan’s assumption was correct.

Virgil still didn’t look up. “Please Roman, just go. We’ll speak later.”

Logan could see the tears start to shine in Roman’s eyes and see the thoughts start to form in his mind. He thought Virgil didn’t care. He stumbled back into the corridor and slammed the door shut.

The advisors laughed and whispered to each other, eyes frequently snapping to Virgil before drifting back to the person they were talking to.

Logan turned his head and fixed Virgil with a pointed stare. “Virgil.”

Virgil kept his eyes trained to the table, shuffling his papers as his eyes flicked to and from Logan every few seconds. “What, Logan?”

“That wasn’t right. You know it wasn’t right.”

Virgil turned to face Logan, face still flushed red. “I had to do it.”

Logan hesitated for a second, “No…no you didn’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil looked away again. “I think we’ll cut today’s meeting short. I gotta go.” He stood and hurriedly made his way from the room, vaguely replying to the advisor’s goodbyes.

Logan stood and followed Virgil, hot on his heels. This was what Virgil did, he ran from things he didn’t want to talk about, but not this time, Logan wouldn’t let him. By the time he slipped into the corridor, Virgil had stalled. He was leaning against the wall, raking his hands through his hair.

“Virgil, I stand by what I said. We need to talk about this.”

“No, Logan. We really don’t,” Virgil replied, taking his weight of the wall and folding his arms. He turned, ready to walk away.

Logan panicked, he couldn’t let Virgil get away. The longer he left whatever had happened to fester, the longer it would take for Virgil to talk to Roman about it, to talk to any of them about it. He lunged forward, catching Virgil’s wrist in a solid grip.

“Logan, I-”

“-No, V. You’re not running away from this. Whatever happened in there was…extremely perplexing. True, Roman shouldn’t have burst in there but I think you know you should have stuck up for Roman in there, and now you have a wrong to make right. I’m not the best person with emotions but even I know that will have hurt Roman.”

Virgil sighed heavily, turning back to Logan. “I need to prove myself, Logan. At the first sign of weakness they will throw me to the dogs,” he replied, pointing to the room they had just emerged from.

“But the way to do that isn’t by making a fool of your fiancé,” Logan replied, tone changing to a softer note.

“Oh god, what have I done?” Virgil breathed, dragging his hands down his face. “I’m so stupid, Lo.”

“You’re not stupid. You made a mistake and you want to make it right. Now go make up with Roman.”

Virgil nodded, taking a deep breath before making his way up to the corridor with Logan at his side. Logan let the silence between them settle, he could practically see the cogs turning in Virgil’s head as he thought of what to say to Roman. The only sound filling the silence was the echo of their footsteps on the polished floors, the slight ‘click’ bouncing off the walls before fading into silence.

Logan watched as Virgil pulled anxiously at his purple suit, a giveaway to his mounting anxiety. There was nothing more he could say to make it better. He let his gaze momentarily drift to the windows, a view of the well-maintained gardens. Patton thought it was so beautiful out there, so, by extension, Logan thought it was beautiful too. The perfect place to-

The two reached a familiar intersection of three corridors. This was where they parted. They turned to face each other, Virgil looking uneasy while Logan seemed to maintain his usual composure. “Just apologise and tell him the truth, V. He’ll understand,” Logan reassured.

“Thanks, Lo.”

“You’re welcome, Virge. See you later.”

“See ya.”

Logan turned down the corridor and finished the short walk to his and Patton’s room. Slipping inside and hearing the quiet click of the door made him instantly relax, his shoulders dropping in vexation. Nothing could be easy, could it?

“Oh, hi Logan! I didn’t expect to see you yet!” Patton’s cheerful tone rang through the room, his boyfriend emerging from the bathroom seconds later.

“Good afternoon, Pat. The meeting was cut short,” Logan replied, sitting on the edge of the bed as he worked to loosen his tie.

“Oh, why?” Patton asked, leaning casually against the en-suite doorframe. He held a bath towel in his hand and the faint sound of rushing water could be heard from the bathroom.

“Roman burst in. Asking to talk to Virgil. He said no and Roman looked like he got upset and ran.”

“Poor Roman. I can’t help but feel like I had a hand in this,” Patton mumbled, looking away.

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, I told Roman it would be a good idea to talk to Virgil as soon as we got back. It may not have been one of my brightest ideas.”

Logan sighed, supporting himself as he leaned back on the bed. “It may not have been, but I don’t think too much damage has been done. Virgil is apologising right now. Knowing those two they’ll be back to their normal selves by tomorrow morning.

Patton nodded, “I guess you’re right. I’m gonna have a shower but I won’t be long.”

Logan nodded, gesturing to the bathroom, “Take as much time as you need, Love.”

The click of the bathroom door shutting spurred Logan into action. He jumped up from his position on the bed and hurried around to the other side, dropping to his hands and knees. He felt around on the floor under the bed for a few seconds until his hand stilled on something. He sat up, pulling it out from underneath the bed. The tell-tale sound of fabric sliding along a carpeted floor revealed a black duffel bag. Logan hesitantly glanced to the bathroom before unzipping the bag and rooting inside it. He smiled, pulling out a small, black box with the name of a jewellers printed across the top.

Pulling open the box, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside was an engagement ring of white gold, framed by a set of small diamonds that ran through the middle. It sparkled in the sunlight, perfectly safe in it’s box.

Logan felt his heart thump at the sight of it. His own was also hidden away in the bag, a simpler ring with one small diamond set in the center. The moment was approaching quickly, setting off a hoard of butterflies in his stomach at the thought.

He only hoped Patton would say yes.


End file.
